schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Class of 2015 Pt 1
Season 6 Episode 30 "Class of 2015 Pt 1" Lately Duane became ready good friends with Joel over the past month. Everyday Joel will walk up to Duane and give him a bro hug, and do some weird hand shake. Chris Hogan from Psychology class, they use to hate each other, but now Chris always come up to Duane talking about how "awesome" he is. Duane is realizing that the end is near graduation is coming. Right now before finals, Duane has to do a stock presentation and a Spanish composition on Friday. The. Next week will be final days. But at lunch, Duane sees that the twins is back, Duane really don't want to come off like a asshole in front of them, but Duane do what he did. Duane took some nice snapchats edits, Duane noticed that Josh is sleeping and have his music playing. Yesterday, Duane asked him to put acdc on but he didn't want to do it because Duane kept taking snapchat photos of him. For pay back Duane took the loud speaker and placed it near his ear, which really pissed him off. He snap, calling him a fucking nigger, "why dont you go back to Africa already!" Tommy said that Josh comes from Ireland, trying to find a steady median with the comment Josh made. Duane took a snapchat of Josh with him as a hill billy redneck marrying his daughter. Later in the hallway, Josh said that if he do it again, he will knock him out. After getting picked up by Tyler seeing a man throw up on mc dads boulevard and going bowling, On Monday, June first, Duane is recording his guitar 2 final song. He is having a hard time but finally records a good one without messing up. Two blocks later, Duane starts his Financial fitness final, Mr. Tyrell tells Brandon Geiger to go down to A102 to test, but he didn't want to. So the, two is arguing back and forth, Morgan, who is not in a good mood,ms ticks up for Brandon telling him that he has a choice to go, now Morgan and the teacher is going back and forth. The teacher told her to mind her business. After the test, everyone is back in, Torrie is asking everyone annoying question, Duane can't believe this is the last full class day ever. Duane said he's going to miss this class, Morgan agreed with all the silly people in it. Next at lunch drama happens with a altercation between Duane and Josh at lunch. Last time, Josh call Duane nigger and to go back to Africa when Duane had put a loud speak to his ear when he was sleeping, that moment leaded up to the situation that happened. Duane gets to lunch, Duane asked Nate Folato if he will miss him when he graduate. Nate didn't have too much to say, barely anything, Duane was kinda disappoint, since last year when he was a freshmen, Duane was like, his first friend. Duane did not waste anytime starting his daily snapchat edits. Josh is not having it today, he yelled "stop taking pictures of me!" Josh pushed Duane's binder on the floor and Nate stole his pen. Duane told him to stop screwing around and to give back the pen. Nate is defending Josh. Josh and Nate said to delete the snap chat, but Duane took Josh's Vietemin water. Duane made sure he had his binder and iPad in his lap so no one would take it. Duane rolled it under someone's chair. Josh called Vince Maglino's name to get his drink. But Duane volunteered for Vince to get it. Duane did not give it back unless Nate gave back the Pen. Duane then opened the drink acting like he was going to spit in it. Josh is pissed, and Josh pulled out a flip knife. Under the table. Duane acted like he was going to spit in it. Tommy is cosigning saying "just lick around the top!" Duane laughs. Josh is pissed. Duane sneezed on the top of the bottle. Then put the top back on and shook it. Justin (who is not taking a side) tells Nate to give back the pen and Duane to give the drink back. Duane took the pen and gave the drink. Duane and Josh are arguing, Josh called Duane a "fucking nigger". Duane is talking like a "white dude" to him saying "you mad bro, dude what u gonna do?" Tommy is saying everyone was born in America, trying to stop the racist stuff. Duane remembers Josh saying that he's a redneck, so Duane started making insest jokes to him about his parents being brother and sister. Tommy laughs at Duane's joke and is egging on too making redneck/ insets jokes. Josh snaps on Tommy saying "shut the fuck up, you fucking faggit" and other stuff. Duane is laughing Josh tried pouring the drink on duane but it got all over the table. So Duane sweep the water on Josh, and Josh was sweeping it back, Josh then pushed Duane's binder on the floor, all his papers fell out, Josh tried to hit Duane, Tommy think things is going to get ugly. Duane says that he is a asshole. Later Duane talks to Gabe and Christine (the black girl) she said she's going to miss him, Duane is flattered.